This Means War
by AstronomicalKidd
Summary: Santana is at Univerity or Louisville fulfilling her dreams. She has two bestfriends and they are HBIC's. That is until a new kid comes around and changes everything. Sorry for the name switches but Santana is the one named Kaylan


Chapter 1:

Judy silently walks down the dorm hall for the first time and glares at every perfect ass on the way. She doesn't mean too, she can't help that U of M has a policy that the cheerleaders had to flaunt around in their uniforms for most of the week. She walks past 3 girls, 2 brunettes latina and a blue-eyed blonde. She smiles at them and they all give different looks. She doesn't mind and keeps walking to find her room and roommate.

"Who is that?" one of the brunettes, Cadence asks, looking over at her best friend, Kaylan. The other brunette.

"I don't know but he isn't allowed in here." Kaylan says, crossing her arms over the blue and yellow logo on her chest.

"I think that might be a girl." The blonde adds causing both the brunettes to snap a look at her.

"And what makes Madison, the girls whose teachers suggest she start skipping class to get better grades, think that GUY is a girl." Cadence rudely replies, crossing her arms also.

"I'd rather be skipping class, chillin' rather than shoving a cock down my-"

"Hey, Stop! You two have been up eachothers asses ever since the trip to Cali. I don't know what went on with you and that guy you

both fucked there but its gotta stop." Cadence and Madison give her a sorry look and she sighs. "Now," She runs a few fingers

through her dark curls. "We are the heads of schoolboard commission, we have a job to do."

"This sounds like an episode of power puff girls." Maddie shouts.

"This 'kid' looks like it needs help and we are ordered to provide for her until she slash he is settled in, got it?" They both nod and watch as Kaylan begins to fix her hair. She hears Cadence chuckle behind her.

"Oh come on, Kay, you're not gonna get any dick out of that. Trust me." Cadence laughs earning a dead look from her friend.

"Lets go."

"Shit," Judy says rummaging through her suit case which was wide open and overflowing with boxers,

Glee DVD's and sleeveless shirts.

"Knock, Knock." Says the brunette, stepping into the room and getting a good look at the Stud who has stumbled to shove her more orthodox things into her when she sees her.

"O-oh, pretty girls. Hi." She stretches a smile across her face  
that they think is pretty adorable. "W-what can i do for you?"

"Yep, that's a girl." Madison says, earning a small shove from  
Kaylan.

"Hi, im Kaylan. These are my cheer-mates, Cadence and Madison. Were the schools head commissioners and we wanted to let you know that if you have any questions, the 3 of us are available at the royal suit down the hall." Kaylan smiles back at the stud, watching as she gets that look that every guy gives her. The reason she fixed herself before she came to talk.

"Oh, so you HAVE to be here, its your job. Well, ok thanks for the  
intervention. I don't think i need anything...Right now." Judy scratches  
her head, beginning to search for what she was looking for before.  
"Unless you have a camera charger."

"I have one!" Madison yells. "You do videos, too?" she asks, making  
Judy smile and nod.

"Oh, how cute, you two have things in common. Now, let's go, Coach will chew us out if were late." Cadence interrupts what seems like everyone drooling over this gay kid.

"But, we don't have-" Madison stops when she is pulled away and out of  
the room shouting, "Come by tonight!"

Judy smiles and begins to put her clothes away.  
_

"What the hell, Cade. You couldnt've made her WANT to feel good about being in this school?" Kaylan says, being pushed into the room with the blonde.

"Right, its unfair that your making her uncomfortable already."

"Listen to me." Cadence says to them. "If you tell anyone this, i WILL deny it. But, that kid is a Stud, She freaking hot. so i was thinking we should do something nice for her."

The other two girls stare with a When-Did-You-Get-nice look.

"Like...?" Kaylan says, waiting for whatever insane thing her best friend was about to say. And what she said sort of blew her  
mind.

~~ Shall i go on, Hmm? Chapter 2, anyone, Hmmmmmmmmm?~~


End file.
